gleefandomcom-20200222-history
No Scrubs
No Scrubs by TLC is featured in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions Boys (except Jake) at the Sadie Hawkins dance. They all have solos. Assuming that it must have been hard for the girls at their school to bring up the courage to ask a guy out to the dance, the boys dedicate this song to them. The crowd is shown to be enjoying the song and the elaborate dance moves. All the boys, except for Artie, take off their jacket during the performance. Lyrics Artie: Ooh, yeah Uh! A Scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly And is also known as a buster Always talkin' about what he wants And just sits on his broke ass So Blaine (with Artie and New Directions Boys): (No!) I don't want your number (No) I don't want to give you mine and (No) I don't want to meet you nowhere (No) I don't want none of your time and (No) Artie and Sam with New Directions Boys: I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me Ryder: But a scrub is checkin' me But his game is kinda weak And I know that he cannot approach me Sam (with Artie): Cuz I'm lookin' like class And he's lookin' like trash Can't (get wit' no deadbeat ass So) Joe (with Artie and New Directions Boys): (No!) I don't want your number (No) I don't want to give you mine and (No) I don't want to meet you nowhere (No) I don't want none of your time (No) Artie and Sam with New Directions Boys: I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me Ryder: If you don't have a car and you're walking Oh yes son I'm talking to you (Artie: You) Sam: If you live at home wit' your momma Oh yes son I'm talking to you (Artie: I'm talking to you baby) Joe: If you have a shorty but you don't show love Oh yes son I'm talking to you Artie: Wanna get with me with no money Oh, no, I don't want no Blaine with New Directions Boys: No scrub No scrub Ryder and Artie with New Directions Boys: No, I don't want no scrub Sam and Ryder with New Directions Boys: A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (Artie: Get no love from me) Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me (Artie: Trying to holler at me) I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (Artie: From me) Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me (Artie: Trying to holler at me) Blaine and Sam with New Directions Boys: I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (Artie: From me) Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride (Artie: Of his best friend's ride) Trying to holler at me (Artie: Trying to holler at me) I don't want no scrub (Artie: No scrub!) A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (Artie: Get no love from me) Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me (Artie: Trying to holler at me) I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that Can't get no love from me (Artie: No love from me) Trivia *Jake was the only New Directions boy that did not sing in this song although mouthing the words. *This is Sam and Artie's third time singing at a school dance and the song being a group number. The first one was Friday in Season 2, and the second was What Makes You Beautiful in Season 3. Errors *Artie's gloves kept appearing and disappearing throughout the performance. Gallery NewDirectionGuysSadieHawkins.png Shooscrubs.gif Noscrubs blartie.png NoScrubs.jpg Scrubsbegone.gif Blaine No Scrubs.gif Fangirl!lol bartie.gif v201301251432521033707.mp4.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys